


Persuasion

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cabin of Debauchery, Frottage, Jumpers, M/M, long pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy needs a bit of convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> PWP for [](http://laerwen.livejournal.com/profile)[**laerwen**](http://laerwen.livejournal.com/) , who uttered the fatal words, ski-lodge!fic. It took me two days to write the first 3,000 words, and a week to write the last 150. Un-beta'd, for which I heartily apologize.

 

 

“That’s much better,” Billy sighed, wriggling his toes inside his thick socks. He took another sip of whisky, and sighed again.

Dom put one last stick of wood on the now-merrily crackling fire and turned to look at Billy. He smiled at the hedonistic pleasure his partner took in getting bone-chillingly cold just so he could revel in the warming up process.

Billy’s Arran sweater complimented his dark auburn hair sparkling with melted snow, highlighted his green eyes—and he knew it, too. He stretched back, his worn corduroy trousers making a _whish_ of friction as he slouched further into the soft sofa, his toes digging into the faux-fur rug on the floor in front of the fireplace. He looked up at Dom from under his lashes. “You looked good out there today. Never know you hadn’t been snowboarding in two years.”

“You missed my big wipeout,” Dom said comfortably, leaning back against the mantel and briefly warming his arse.

“How disappointing. Where’s Elwood?”

Dom adjusted the warm collar of his black turtleneck. “Still on the slopes. He traded in his board for skis, he gets a kick out of night-skiing. I swear he takes off his goggles and glasses and goes at it blind for the rush.”

“Remind me to stay off the slopes when he’s out there.” Billy paused, then diffidently asked, “Did you want to go to the main lodge tonight? Take in the entertainment, be sociable?”

“Not really,” Dom smiled. “Let ‘Lij keep them company. I’d rather hole up in this warm little cabin with you.”

“Yeah?” Billy seemed to loosen even further. “I think I could be persuaded of that plan.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Dom rubbed his palms over the backs of his jean-clad thighs. “Do you want something to eat?”

“What?” Billy looked affronted, and Dom was confused.

“Um, okay, nothing to eat…”

“I thought you were going to persuade me?” Billy demanded, waiting for Dom to clue in. “Of your little _plan_? To keep me hostage in your depraved Cabin of Debauchery?”

If Dom had had a drink in his mouth, he would have spit it out. As it was, he made a spluttering noise. “My mistake. I wasn’t aware you needed actual persuasion to be debauched.”

“Oh, but I do, Dominic, I do.” Billy sipped his whisky, eyes on Dom over the rim of the glass.

Dom’s smile curved, and the sudden heat in his trousers had nothing to do with the fireplace. “Very well. But you have to lose the wool jumper first. I’m not showing you the meaning of depravity if I’m going to get _hives_ out of it.”

But Billy surprised him by grinning and shaking his head. “No need. I had this jumper made just for you, pet. It won’t give you hives.”

Dom raised one eyebrow. “If it’s wool, it will. So take it off.”

“It’s not sheep’s wool. It’s alpaca—and I’m going to get you one, it’s the warmest damned jumper I’ve ever owned in my life, it’s bloody unreal. And I’ll take it off, but only in the process of your…persuasion.” His eyes glittered with promise.

Dom crossed the faux bear rug in two strides, throwing lifelong caution of anything knit to the winds. He thumped onto his knees on the sofa, straddling Billy’s legs. He watched as Billy coolly sipped once more from his tumbler, took the proffered glass from those slim fingers, drained it. He set it aside. “So why are you in need of persuasion, then, Mr. Boyd?” Dom asked, his voice low and whisky-rough.

Billy leaned his head against the back of the sofa. “Oh, I don’t know. Going up to the lodge sounded a laugh. Some dancing, some drinking, a bit of craic, partying the night away. Just the thing after a long day in the fresh air, skiing my wee heart out.”

Dom understood. “Yeah, that could be a grand time,” he agreed, tilting his head to the side and nuzzling at Billy’s throat. “But it sounds so…frantic. And busy. And loud.” He whispered that last into Billy’s ear. “I was thinking more along the lines of soft and quiet and _slow_. Something a little more…languid.”

“Really?” Billy murmured, a hint of a smile in his voice. “An interesting plan, Mr. Monaghan. Pray, do continue.”

“Well, we’ve already had a little drink, haven’t we?” Dom stroked his fingers down Billy’s throat, trusting him to be right about the jumper. He let them travel down to the bottom hem, and then up underneath it, his hand gliding along Billy’s surprisingly warm skin.

“We have.” Billy straightened slightly, allowing Dom’s hand more freedom to roam in the general direction of nipples.

“So now we could perhaps do a little dancing,” Dom suggested in a whisper, his hand sliding around Billy’s side to his back, pressing into the flat of his lower back as if on a dance floor. “And we always have some craic, have a laugh together, so now we don’t need anyone else, do we?”

“Oh, no. We most definitely don’t need anyone else. But Dom,” he added ingenuously, “Whatever shall we do for entertainment? Surely you’ll get bored with just me to talk to.”

“Who said anything about talking?” Dom leaned down and kissed Billy lightly, briefly on the lips. He then—much to Billy’s surprise—climbed off him, and stood up.

“Dom, where are you—“

Dom walked over to the small radio on the bookshelf and turned it on, fiddling with the dial until scratchy, old-fashioned, sentimental music quietly meandered through the room. He returned to stand in front of Billy, and held out his hand.

Billy smiled. “It’s okay, love, we don’t actually have to—“

Dom simply held out his other hand as well, and after a moment, Billy took them, and smoothly rose to his feet.

It really wasn’t dancing per se, more swaying back and forth in general time to the music while making out like teenagers—rather like a number of school dances Billy had gone to as a teen, minus the fights and girls crying in the loo—but it was quite nice all the same. Dom’s arms were around Billy’s neck, Billy’s around Dom’s waist, and their mouths slowly, sensuously tasted and sucked and licked, first open wide and then dropping little pecks on lips and chin and cheeks before returning to wide-open, slickwethot passion.

Billy’s hands began to wander. First, they lightly stroked up and down Dom’s back, around to his sides. Then they pushed up underneath his turtleneck, gliding across bare skin, his fingertips digging in as he purred into Dom’s mouth, sending vibrations across lips and tongue and down spine. Suddenly those slender fingers were twining in the fabric of his jersey, pulling it up, leaving Dom with no choice but to break the kiss and lift his arms and let Billy remove it entirely.

“Billy,” Dom murmured. “Why don’t we move this into the bedroom?”

“Oh, but I’m not fully persuaded yet,” he answered, eyes deep and dark and with a smile to match.

“I see. And what sort of persuasion are you in need of?” Dom pulled him close again, finding it odd to feel a wool-like itch on his bare stomach and not be the least bit concerned.

“I don’t know. Something…quite convincing.” Billy’s eyes dropped to Dom’s chest. Without warning he pulled him closer still and began swaying back and forth again, his hands tightly holding Dom motionless.

The result was electrifying.

Dom gasped as the soft but scratchy jumper Billy still wore bristled across his skin, prickled across his nipples, drawing them tight. “Jesus, Bill—“ he rasped, fingers clutching at Billy’s arms.

Billy chuckled, a low rumble in his chest. “Well now, that’s rather convincing. What if I do this?” Hands gripping Dom’s shoulders, he gently pushed him down, lowered them both down to the faux-fur rug, stretched Dom out on it full length. He then sank down to lie on top of him, trapping Dom between the dual sensations of soft fur and scratchily soft wool, stimulating every inch of skin exposed. He tenderly kissed him, propped up on his elbows.

“Bill,” Dom breathed, shifting beneath him and unwittingly scraping the wool across his nipples again, making him gasp. “No need to convince _me_ , I’m all for this little plan.”

“I got that impression, yes,” Billy murmured, bending his head down to nip at Dom’s jaw, at the same time rocking his pelvis slightly, jutting his erection into Dom’s own hard cock.

“Then what the hell are you doing? Let’s go to bed—“

“You’re still persuading me.”

Dom arched off the bear fur rug. “And how am I doing that?” He gave a soft moan and thrust his hips up against Billy’s.

Billy breathed hotly against his throat. “All these little sounds you’re making are doing a lovely job of being persuasive. But Dominic, don’t you want to indulge in every single cliché possible, and make love on a bearskin rug by a roaring fire in our cozy wooden cabin?”

“And make a mess on the rug?” Dom teased breathlessly.

“Who said it had to be messy?” Billy began to wriggle his way down Dom’s body, dragging the wool jumper over every inch of skin he could as he went. His fingers quickly found and undid the button on Dom’s jeans.

“Billy—“

But whatever protest Dom might have been about to utter died on his lips—or rather, transformed into a silvery moan as Billy swiftly pulled down his zip, freed his throbbing cock, and swirled the head with his slick pointed tongue.

“Bloody hell, Bills—“ Dom arched his hips off the rug, trying to drive into the hot slippery space inside Billy’s mouth that promised such bliss, if only he could sink himself fully into it—

But then Billy was lifting his head, licking his lips, and snickering. “I just realized something.”

“For fuck’s sake, Bill, I hope you realized you want to continue right _now_ ,” Dom panted, writhing underneath him at the loss of heat and wet around his cock.

“No, actually,” Billy grinned—leered, more like—“I realized we’re in full view of anyone who should happen to glance in the window.”

Dom’s eyes snapped to the outside window in horror. “Fuckity bollocking cunting fucking shite!” he yelped, shoved Billy off him, and with one hand holding up his trousers, leapt to his feet and fled to the bedroom.

Billy fell about, howling.

“Go ahead, laugh!” came an injured, indignant voice from the bedroom. “You’re not the one with your dick hanging out for the entire sodding world to see!”

“No one saw, love,” Billy promised, still chuckling. “But God, you’re precious when you panic.”

“I didn’t panic!” he shouted back. “But now the mood’s completely gone and I’m doing my trousers back up, thank you very much.”

“Ah, no, Dom. Don’t do anything we’ll both regret.” Billy sauntered into the bedroom to find Dom buck naked and sprawled sideways on the quilted bed like he was posing for a particularly naughty magazine. Billy grinned widely. “Look at you, now.”

“See anything you like?” Dom drawled comfortably, lit only by the warm yellow glow of one lamp.

“One or two things, perhaps.” Billy crossed to stand at the foot of the bed and look down at him, openly admiring.

“Only one or two? I’m gutted.”

“Well. Perhaps four or seven or twenty-six.”

“Now you flatter me.”

“I do. But it’s still true. What do you want, love?” Billy asked.

Dom tilted his head toward the small tube of lubricant on the night table. “You. Covering me from head to foot—I want to wear you.” His voice was husky, lusty, and filled with a warmth and pleasure Billy could practically _see_. “So take those sodding clothes off, Bills—but slowly.”

Billy’s feral smile curved upwards. He began his lazy striptease by pulling off his socks one at a time and flinging them over his shoulders, grinning when Dom snickered. His Arran jumper was next, lifted inch by inch along with his t-shirt, as he wiggled his arse and began humming _Patricia the Stripper_.

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” Dom teased. “Shall I start calling you Patricia?”

“Not if you want to wear me, you won’t,” Billy said serenely, not the least bit concerned. He pulled his jumper off the rest of the way, tossing it on the old wooden armchair in the corner of the dim room.

“Mmm. Hold on, let me look at you for a minute.” Dom rolled onto his stomach, wriggling around to face Billy more directly. “Do you know how sexy you look in jeans and no shirt? I think you should wear this next time we go out.”

Billy looked down at himself, flexed his pectorals. “It is a good look for me. A bit chilly for the mountains in winter, though.”

“True.” Dom cocked his head. “Blue suits you, but not in skin tone.”

“May I continue?”

“By all means.”

“Why, thank you.” Billy undid the button on his corduroys, then stepped closer to the bed. “Would you like to do the honours?”

“Would I ever.” Dom reached up and slowly pulled down the zip. One finger dipped inside to encounter jersey. “You’re wearing long pants.”

Billy put his hands on his hips. “Of course I am, you nutter. We were outside in below-zero temperatures all day, what did you expect? Can we get back to the seduction, here, please?”

Dom grinned unrepentantly. “Sorry. Here, let me help.” He scrambled to a kneeling position, warmly aware that Billy was drinking in the sight of his fully erect cock. Pushing the waistband of the trousers down, Dom leaned in and kissed the bulge in the navy thermals, then opened his mouth to breathe hot humidity through the fabric, his nose buried in jersey-shrouded hair.

Billy shuddered. “All right. Consider me both persuaded and seduced.”

Dom chuckled, the sound rumbling from his chest through to Billy’s erection. “You’re so easy, Bill.”

He quickly stripped off his thermal pants, saying, “You’re the one who was laid out like a Playgirl model when I walked in here.” Climbing onto the bed, he grabbed the back of Dom’s neck and pulled him close, kissing him hard.

Dom’s mouth opened beneath the onslaught, and when Billy’s tongue invaded, sweeping through his mouth like a slick army of desire laying a harem of vestal virgins, he moaned and sank back down onto the bed, supine beneath Billy’s weight.

Billy felt Dom pulling him down, and he let him, laying on top of him from head to foot, ignoring for the moment the urge to grind himself against Dom’s hip and come in half a minute and with a shout. He moved his mouth from Dom’s, his lips leaving a trail of kisses from chin to jaw to ear and down his throat, where he sucked and then fluttered his tongue.

“Oh, God, Bill,” Dom groaned. “Get the fucking lube, hurry, need this, need you, hurry the fuck up.” He arched his hips up into Billy’s, and the dry rub of cock on cock made them both gasp sharply.

Billy fumbled the tube off the night table, without even looking squeezed far more than was needed between them in the general direction of his crotch. He reached to put the lube back, grunted and then forgot about it when he missed entirely and it fell to the floor, and with his elbows pressing into the mattress he began to thrust against Dom. The lube liquefied and spread, and dry dragging friction turned into slippery slick stroking.

With a soft, ragged moan, Dom wrapped one leg as tightly as he could over Billy’s thighs, clamping them together, and despite Billy’s weight bearing him down into the mattress he tried to drive his cock up hard into Billy’s. “Billy—oh _God_ you feel so good—love you, Bills.”

“Love you too, Dom,” Billy panted, speeding up his rhythm. “Love you so much.”

Dom gasped, “We need to go skiing more often.”

“Why—why’s that?” Billy’s head dropped until his lightly sweating forehead rested against Dom’s shoulder.

“All that fresh air makes you—God, don’t stop—makes you randy.”

“Downright horny,” Billy agreed with a huffed laugh. “You turn me on, Dom, you’re so beautiful, and I never— _ohh_ —never want to stop touching you.”

“Why do you think—faster, Bill—why d’you think I wanted—fuck, _yeah_ —to fucking wear you?” Dom growled, and then all speech ceased for several endless moments until he gasped, “So close—gonna come, Bills, gonna come—”

“Tell me,” Billy rasped, thrusting furiously against him, cock hardpressslide against Dom’s.

Dom whimpered, then moaned loudly and rapidly said, “Feel every inch of you, Bill, feel your skin, feel your hard nipples rubbing on my chest, love you, love every single bit of you, and oh _God_ I’m coming—” And with one powerful drive of his pelvis into Billy’s after another, he came with a series of soft sighs.

It was what Billy’s body always waited for. Dom’s gasping, growling, moaning always led to honeyed, gentle sounds as he pitched headlong into orgasm, and those tiny enticing noises went straight to Billy’s gut until he came, yelping Dom’s name.

After fifteen exhausting seconds, Billy lay sprawled across Dom, both of them sweaty and sticky with lube and come and breathing loudly in the suddenly noticeable silence of their private cabin. Billy hummed with sated pleasure and sloppily pressed his lips against Dom’s throat.

Dom stretched languidly, his belly making a suction sound against Billy’s.

Billy purred. “Thank you, love.”

Dom kissed his hair. “You’re welcome. Thank _you_.”

“Welcome. Mmnph—I don’t wanna get up.”

Dom chuckled, his voice low. “You have two choices. Either get up to fetch a warm wet flannel, or don’t move and use these.” He stretched over to the night stand and snagged a small blue plastic packet with his fingers.

Billy looked. “Moist towelettes?” He thought about it for a moment. “That’s pure fucking genius, that is.”

“Get to work, then, before it dries and takes a pry bar to chip it off.”

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Billy curled up around Dom. “It wasn’t just the fresh air, you know,” he murmured, his lips against the delicate outer rim of Dom’s ear.

“No?” Dom asked sleepily. “What else was it, then?”

“It was partially the fresh air, partially your innate hotness.”

“Well, that one’s a given.”

“And it was partially you on a bearskin rug in front of a crackling fire.”

“Oh, have a little kink for the Cabin of Debauchery, do you?” Dom smiled, his eyes closed.

“Apparently I do, yes.”

“Well, it just so happens I was thinking we need to go on holiday a little more often.”

Billy nuzzled the back of his neck. “I think I could be persuaded.”


End file.
